


Sherlock's Long Lost Daughter

by PineHoultBatch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Holmes Family, John Watson - Freeform, Mystery, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, martin freeman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineHoultBatch/pseuds/PineHoultBatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her mother was murdered Madeline runs away. She receives a text instructing her to go to London. She doesn't realise what she's getting herself into until she ends up encountering Jim Moriarty, Sherlock's on-going enemy.<br/>A story of love, loss and danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

I felt truly and utterly sick, my stomach twisting and turning as I ran from the house with a small bag holding the possessions I held most dearly. The last thing I ever heard was a loud bullet being shot, a thump like someone dropping to the floor and the screaming cries of agony from my mother as she died. And all I did was sit upstairs helplessly like a coward.

I went straight for the train station. I didn't know where I was headed but what else could I do. I heard my phone text alert go off but before I could get to my phone it started raining heavily. I shoved my phone in my pocket and ran to the train station up ahead.  
When I got there I went and got in the queue to buy myself a ticket to God knows where. The line wasn't moving so I thought I'd check my phone, then I remembered I got a text on the way. I got out my phone to see that I had a text from my mum. I unlocked my phone quickly to see that she had sent me one final text before she died. It simply said "He's at 221B Baker Street, London x." "Wait who's at 221B Baker Street?" I said to myself, nearly everyone in the station turned around and glared at me. 

I may not know who my mum was talking about but that’s all I have to go on so I think I'll start there. I was next in the queue. "Where you off to then? Wait aren't you a bit young to be going on the train on your own?" The man behind the glass asked me. "No, no I'm not too young to be travelling on my own on the train, the legal age is 15 and I am 16 in a couple of months time." I explained to him. "Mind if I see some form of ID miss?" The man asked patronisingly. I searched through my bag and pulled out my ID card and handed it to him, he glanced over it and threw it back at me because he was wrong about my age. "Where will it be then?" He asked me with frustration. "London." I simply said without any emotion.  
I paid the man then after her gave me my ticket I sat down for a 3 hour wait until my train arrived. So many thoughts were running through my head about my mother's brutal death but I was sad to say that the main thought on my mind was who was at 221B Baker Street? And why would my mother be telling me to go there with her final words? For mother to do that it must have been important that I got the message to go to London. Then a thought suddenly occurred to me which left me a bit shocked about where I was about to go, I was so astonished I nearly missed my train as they were calling for the final time for London I grabbed my bag and headed for the train.

Once I was on I went to find myself a quiet seat away from everyone so I could be left alone with my thoughts. I found a seat near the back of the train, opposite from a young woman and her baby. I dropped my bag, sat down in my seat and relaxed for the long journey to London. Once again I couldn't help worry about who I was going to meet, I came up with the idea that it might be my father but then again why would it be he has never been interested in me before so why would my mother send me to him? Now I'm thinking about it, it will probably be some kind of boring relative I have never heard of before now, that I will have to spend the rest of my life with until I had eventually got enough money to move out. I could always become a homeless person I suppose, it can't be that bad, can it? All of these thoughts buzzing around in my head were just starting to annoy me and I ended up telling myself to shut up in my head, well I thought I did until I realised I had just shouted it outloud and once again everyone in the area was glaring at me, even the young woman with her baby started looking concerned at me like I was some kind of psychopath with mental issues.

I turned away from her and looked out the window hiding my shame and frustration, I ended up falling asleep for the rest of the journey. Until I was rudely awakened my the woman's baby crying. Although it was just as well the baby did wake me up because the train was pulling up in London. Once the train stopped I got up quickly and fast walked to the exit, I just wanted to get to Baker Street and get on with meeting who ever I had to meet and live with. I pushed past lots of people to get out of the train. Once I was out of the station I just stood there looking completely lost, I had absolutely no idea what to do next. I tried to think logically about this as my mother brought me up to do. Knowing that no matter how much I didn't want to go to Baker Street and meet who ever, I knew this is what my mother's dying wish was for me to do.

I headed for the main road so I could try to catch a taxi, when I was knocked over by a tall, thin, pale man with a long trench coat on, blue scarf and the most piercing blue eyes I have ever seen. After he knocked me over he then decided that it was my fault that I fell, not that his mind was in a completely different place and he wasn't watching where he was going or anything. After a load of him shouting insults at me he then has the audacity to ask me weather I have seen a man going into the train station with a clown mask on. "Hey, how do you know I was in the train station?" I asked him firmly. He stared at me for about a minute then turns around and goes. I was starting to get a bit freaked out now he was the most peculiar man I have ever met before in my life. Then just like that he runs off like that. 

I got up, brushed myself down and headed for the main road once again. I successfully hailed a taxi on my first attempt which if I do say so myself is quite impressive. I got into the car and put my bag down on the seat next to me. "Right then miss, where we headed today then?" The cabbie said happily. "Ugh, Baker Street, 221B Baker Street." I said to the driver. "Right then off we go, so what brings you to London then?" The driver asked. "Um, it's a bit complicated." I said awkwardly. "Is it family stuff, I know that look. I've been a cabbie for 20 years and I can tell when something’s up." The driver explained, trying to get me to elaborate. "You could say that." I mumbled to him. For the rest of the journey we both stayed silent apart from the radio playing quietly in the background with top of the charts rubbish. 

We pulled up outside 221B, my heart started to race. I got my purse out to pay the driver but he told me not to bother and decided to pay it for me because I was so down. I overly thanked the driver and he waved at me as he drove away. I turned around to face the door of 221B Baker Street head on and I thought to myself that I have to just get on with my life with who ever is in there. I was just about to knock when a familiar low voice greeted me from behind. "Excuse me." He shouted from across the road. I turned around to be greeted by the man that knocked me over outside the train station earlier. "Yes you in the dusty coat." He said rudely whilst walking towards me "What do you think you are doing?" "I could ask the same to you." I shouted back at him "I mean what are you like stalking me or something?" He looked at me with confusion. "What, I live here, this is where I live." He explained to me patronisingly "Now what are you doing here?" "I was told to come here." I explained. With that knowledge he had that someone had sent me here, he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. "Hey put me down, what the hell do you think you are doing?" I screamed at him. He ignores me and calmly knocks on the front door. An old woman, from her voice I could tell, opened the door. "Oh Sherlock, what are you doing now?" She complained at him. Atleast now I knew what his name was, but what kind of name is Sherlock anyways. "Hello Mrs Hudson." He says before barging through the door. He carries me up the stairs and into a small flat. He grabs a chair, sits me on it and throws my bag away from me. He then turns around and goes to a table to pick something up. I looked around me to try and take in the surrounding. Then I looked back to find a gun being pointed at my head. "Right now you had better get talking, tell me who your working for and why you were sent her or I swear I will shoot." He says firmly. 

I sat there frozen where I sat, my eyes filled with water from everything that has gone on today. What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Discovering the truth

Sherlock's Pov-

My mind was going crazy tring to deduce her and figure out who she was and why she was sent to me. Was she a spy? Did Mycroft hire her? Does she work for Moriarty? All she did was sit there in silence staring at me, GREAT! Any moment now she is going to cry I can tell by the fact that she is trembling plus the more obvious fact that her eyes are filled with tears. "TELL ME!" I shouted at her trying to make her scared into giving herself up. She stood up, wiped her eyes to make sure they weren't filled with tears. She stood strong, not timid like she did before. Like something had given her power, a sense to be strong. "My name is Madeline H.Adler, I am the daughter of Irene Adler and she sent me to you!" she screamed at me. At that precise moment, just to make things even better John walks in.

John's Pov-

I walked up the stairs of 221B to hear shouting coming from the flat. I walked in to find Sherlock in his usual black suit with his white shirt standing there poised, pointing a gun at a young girl's head. I ran in between them to stop whatever was going on. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SHERLOCK?" I yelled at him. "John stop interfering and get out of the way, I'm busy." He said to me in with an annoyed tone with his words. "YOU CAN'T POINT A GUN AT THIS GIRL!" I tried to reason with him. "AND WHY SHOULDN'T I JONH, UNLESS YOU CAN GIVE ME A VALID REASON WHY?" He questioned me. "BECAUSE SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER!" I screamed at him. Great! Why did I do that for?? I can be so stupid sometimes!

Sherlock's Pov-

I stared at the girl in fathom, trying to take it all in that I actually had a daughter, I never thought I'd actually have a child before. I felt a bit of sentiment but tried to hide it from both of them.

"No, no she can't be me and Irene finished a long time ago, I only saw her once after she went under witness protection! I said hastily to John, "Anyway how would you know that she is?"

"Oh, come on Sherlock it wouldn't even take you to figure out that she is your daughter! I mean look at her, look at the resemblance between you both! You have both got dark curly hair, piercing blue eyes, a pale complexion do I need to go on? Plus I knew about her from Mycroft. I knew that Irene was pregnant with your child and so did Mycroft, he thought it would be better for you not to know about her and that it would be better for her to live with Irene under witness protection then with you giving the dangerous lifestyle that you lead and the enemies that you have attained over the years. 

A silence lingered in the room.

What was I doing pointing a gun at my own daughter, or even the fact that she was just an ordinary girl? Why didn't I see the resemblance before? I may have only been with her for a total of five minutes but even for me that's slow. What's wrong with me? My brain was in so much deep thought and guilt about jumping to conclusions that she was here to do something to me. I actually felt sorry for her, she came all this way not even knowing who I was and for me to just jump to conclusions and point a gun straight at her head. I mean I could have killed her. What must she be thinking of me now? But I pushed all of these feelings of sentiment aside as I the thought started to process that my own brother kept the fact that I have a daughter away from me, I know we aren't close but that was low even for Mycroft. 

I turned to her, to find her staring at me with shock filled with emotions. "I'm sorry" I simply said before angrily throwing the gun down, grabbing my coat and scarf and running down the stairs of 221B.

"Oh, Sherlock whats all that noise been about upstairs?" Mrs Hudson complained to me as I pushed past her and went out of the door of 221B, slamming it behind me. I needed to go to see Mycroft and find out what the hell was going on and to take my anger out.

I raised my hand into the road and called "Taxi", a taxi pulled over and I got in. "The Diogenes Club, now" I said firmly to the cabbie. As the cab was driving off I looked up at the windows of my flat in 221B to see my daughter's red face staring down at me with sadness and anger as I drove away.


End file.
